The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for utilizing magnetic energy. Utilizing the principles of the present invention, various systems and methods for utilizing magnetic energy may be developed. Examples of the present invention include a valve (e.g., a holding or lifting device), a motor, a generator, and other similar or suitable systems and methods.
In general, a magnet is an object that produces a flux field as a result of the effects of molecular alignment or because of the effects of electric current. A traditional use of magnets is for holding metallic objects. In a traditional use of a magnet, a sufficient amount of physical force must be applied in order to release an object (i.e., a load) from the magnet. The difficulty of releasing the object from the magnet increases as the magnetic power increases. Thus, depending on the power of the magnet, an individual may have difficulty prying the object from the magnet. Also, the force required to remove the object may inadvertently cause damage to the object.
As briefly mentioned above, one type of a magnet is an electromagnet, which may be used similarly to a traditional, permanent magnet. An example of an electromagnet may be formed by coiling an electric conductor around a metal rod. An electromagnetic field is produced by conducting a current through the coil, and the electromagnetic field may be turned off by removing power to the coil. In this manner, an electromagnet may release an object that it was holding.
Although various uses of magnets have been made, a need exists for an improved system and method for applying as well as releasing magnetic power. For example, a need exists for a system for increasing the magnetic field that may be applied to a load. A need also exists for increasing magnetic power without a corresponding increase in the force or energy required to remove the magnetic field from a load. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method for using magnetic energy to produce various forms of energy including, but not limited to, kinetic energy (e.g., rotational motion, linear motion, and other types of motion), mechanical energy, electrical energy, and/or other forms of energy. Some exemplary embodiments of the present invention may satisfy one or more of the aforementioned needs.
One exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a device comprising a plurality of magnets. At least one magnet is moveable with respect to at least one other magnet such that the poles of the magnets may be moved into and/or out of alignment. By moving the poles of the magnets into alignment, a magnetic field generated by the magnets is adapted to be applied to a load, and the magnetic field is adapted to be substantially removed from the load by moving the poles of the magnets out of alignment.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention is also a device comprising a plurality of magnets. However, in this embodiment, at least one of the magnets is an electromagnet. In this example, a magnetic field generated by the magnets is adapted to be applied to and substantially removed from a load by controlling a flow of current to at least one electromagnet.
Still another embodiment of the present invention is a method for utilizing magnetic energy. A plurality of magnets is provided in the method. The method involves switching a magnetic field generated by the magnets.
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be embodied in a variety of systems. For example, by redirecting or switching a magnetic field that is generated by magnets, the present invention may be used to perform a variety of functions including, but not limited to: (1) to control, manipulate, hold, and/or release a load; (2) to open and/or close a pathway; (3) to open and/or close a circuit; (4) to apply a magnetic field to a load and/or to remove a magnetic field from a load; (5) to intermittently apply and remove a magnetic field; (6) to increase the magnetic field that may be applied to a load; (7) to induce a load into motion; (8) to create energy; and (9) to improve the energy efficiency of a device or system.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.